


A cat and mouse game, interrupted

by olympia_m



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series, 闇の末裔 | Yami No Matsuei | Descendants of Darkness
Genre: Implied Slash, M/M, a bit of violence, kind of funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 03:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12974757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olympia_m/pseuds/olympia_m
Summary: Akihito thinks he got a scoop, Muraki thinks he's found a new pet, and Oriya thinks he's surrounded by idiots.





	A cat and mouse game, interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> When I started writing fanfiction again, Shelly asked me if I would post my old stories. I don't like most of them, but some I have decided to share... Here's one of them. Originally posted at LJ, some 9-10 years ago...  
> (also, for some reason, fusing Yami no Matsuei with the Finder series had - and has - been a thing... what can I say?)

“Ha.” Muraki sounded particularly cheerful. Oriya snorted. “I caught a rat,” Muraki continued.

“I’m not a rat,” a young voice protested. 

Oriya rubbed his forehead. Not another child. 

“Hm, perhaps a hamster,” Muraki said in the same cheerful tone. 

“Fuck you.”

“Language.” 

Muraki sounded terribly amused. It was giving him a migraine.

“Look, Oriya,” Muraki said, coming out of the shadows, dragging a very young man with him. “Does it look like a rat or a hamster, in your opinion?”

“In my opinion, it looks like a child and you should leave it alone.”

“But he was following me.”

“So was I.”

“Yes, but you always do that. What did I do this time?” Muraki smiled pleasantly as he twisted the young man’s arm, forcing him to the ground. 

“Fuck you,” the young man said again. “Let me go, or….”

“Or what?” Muraki grinned. “I think it’s a hamster.” He kicked the young man. “I think I’ll keep it for a while.”

Oriya glared at Muraki. “Let him go.”

“Or what? He was eavesdropping and, look what I found when I searched him.” He showed Oriya a camera, quite expensive and professional-looking. “I think I have every right to punish a naughty, little hamster.” He kicked the young man again. “By the way, why are you here?”

Oriya shook his head. “Frankly, I don’t know why I bother. You fucking have no memory left?”

“Eh?”

The young man stopped struggling and started staring at them. Oriya would have smiled at him, if he weren’t so angry at his idiot friend. “You and I were supposed to go to the theatre tonight. Remember?”

“Eh.” Muraki laughed, clearly embarrassed. “The meeting lasted longer than I expected.”

“I bet.” Oriya glared at him again. Muraki ran his hand over the young man’s nape. “Goodness, will you let him go already?”

“Jealous?”

Oriya snorted. “You’d wish. Anyway, not only did you make me wait, you’ve also made everyone wait. Dinner was supposed to have been served thirty minutes ago. Look, you can skip on our meetings as much as you want, but you won’t do the same to my staff. Do you know how much they dote on you? They’ve even prepared your favourite dish.”

“Omelette?”

He rolled his eyes upwards. “Yes. Do you really think you can be so irresponsible? You know….”

“Okay, okay, I got it. I failed to show up and I stood you up and… I really get it, you don’t have to nag at me like some…”

Muraki didn’t have a chance to finish. Oriya hit him at the back of his head. “If you get it, you’ll follow me right now.”

“But, I still have unfinished ….”

Oriya grabbed Muraki by the collar of his coat. “Mention the kid once more and I’ll break your teeth.” 

“You’re such a spoilsport. I told you, he was eavesdropping and taking pictures. I have every right to do as I like.”

Oriya pushed him away. Muraki hit the wall and then slid down against it. “That hurt,” he muttered. 

“Shut up.” He knelt by the young man, more a child than anything else. 

The young man stared at him, licking a split lip. “What? You want to punish me yourself?”

“Don’t be an idiot.” Oriya did smile at him then. He could understand why Muraki wanted the young man. He looked spirited, and so young at the same time. “Are you a reporter?”

“Freelance photographer.”

“Ah. And you thought you had a scoop, right?”

The young man grinned. 

“Well, even if you hadn’t come across my friend, I’d still have buried your story. So, why don’t we all pretend that this evening hasn’t happened and go on our respective ways?” 

“Not fair,” Muraki and the young man said at the same time.

“Great, I have to deal with two idiots instead of one.” He shook his head and lifted the young man up. “Child,” he started.

“I’m not a child.”

“You’re half my age. I’d say you’re a child.” God, what had he done to deserve all these idiots? 

“No, I’m not. Who do you think you are? Just because you dress like a relic doesn’t mean we’re still in the shogunate and you can order me around because you’re a fucking samurai.”

Muraki giggled for a second. “He’s right,” he said afterwards.

“You, shut up.” He turned back to the kid. “I’m just saying this for your own good. I don’t want to have to bury you as well as your story, you understand?”

The kid froze for a second and then nodded, hesitant. 

“Good. Give him back his camera, Muraki. I don’t think he can afford another one.”

Muraki snorted and threw it at the young man. “You know I’ve kept the film,” he said. 

“Yes.” The kid looked as if he wanted to hurt Muraki for a second. Then, he put his camera back in his backpack, moved away slowly and suddenly grinned at them. “Next time I’ll have my story,” he said, sticking his tongue out at them and running away. 

Oriya grinned. 

Muraki stood up. “You were being nice today. Why?”

He snorted. “Idiot. My maids told me to bring you back to the house. If I had let you play with your new pet, would that have been possible? And do you have any idea what they’d have done to me had I returned alone?” He shuddered. “God only knows why they like you. You’re a selfish brat.”

“Takes one to know one,” Muraki muttered. He grinned. “And why do you like me, I wonder?”

“I’m not sure if I do.”

“You wound me.” Muraki dared hug him for a second and then he pulled away. “So, I stood you up. I hope you weren’t really looking forward to the play.”

Oriya refused to answer. Of course he had been. 

“We can always go tomorrow. I’m certain I can find tickets.”

“I have work tomorrow.”

“Ah.” Muraki laughed. “As usual. Well, we’ll go some other time. I promise.”

Oriya snorted. Muraki would keep that promise, provided another hamster didn’t show up. 

“I do, I do promise,” Muraki said. Then he sighed. “If only you’d let me have the pet. Then my evening would have been perfect. I made a very good deal tonight.”

Oriya nodded as Muraki started bragging about whom he’d met and what they’d discussed and what they’d agreed. Really, who needed informers if one had Muraki?


End file.
